The invention relates to tools and methods for bending pipes, such as electrical conduits.
The present invention comprises a pipe bending tool formed from a body having a curved convex base. A longitudinal channel is formed in the surface of the base, and extends between a first end and a second end. The channel features a first section, defined by a pair of planar first side walls, and an adjacent second section, defined by a pair of planar second side walls having a minimum separation distance which is less than the minimum separation distance of the first side walls. The tool further comprises a pipe-engaging hook supported by the body adjacent the first end of the channel.
The tool may be used in a method for bending a first pipe and a second pipe, with the second pipe having a maximum width which is less than the maximum width of the first pipe. The tool used in this method features first side walls having maximum and minimum separation distances which permit a cross-section of the first pipe to concurrently contact each of the first side walls, and second side walls having a maximum separation distance greater than the maximum width of the second pipe. One end of the first pipe is inserted into the tool, such that it extends within the channel at its first end, and is engaged by the hook. The assembled first pipe and tool are positioned on a supporting surface such that the base of the tool rollably engages the supporting surface, and such that the hook of the tool is immediately adjacent the supporting surface. The base of the tool is rocked on the supporting surface so as to raise the hook and bend the first pipe within the channel. The bent first pipe is then removed from the tool.
One end of the second pipe is inserted into the tool, such that it extends within the second section of channel at its first end, and is engaged by the hook. The assembled second pipe and tool are positioned on a supporting surface such that the base of the tool rollably engages the supporting surface, and such that the hook of the tool is immediately adjacent the supporting surface. The base of the tool is rocked on the supporting surface so as to raise the hook and bend the second pipe within the channel. The bent second pipe is then removed from the tool.